1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is in the field of computer and/or telecommunications network management.
2. Background of the Related Art
Numerous tools exist for monitoring and managing events on a network. Such tools are used extensively in Network Operations Centers (NOCs).
In managing complex network infrastructures, some level of redundancy is desirable at the higher levels of the management infrastructure, to be able to continue in the event of a failure of a high-level control element. One problem that has arisen in such installations is that of efficiently and reliably synchronizing data among the control elements.